


America's New Grooms To Be

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [34]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lord help them, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Skiing, they're both problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Switzerland, known for its year round skiing, deathly tempting food, and soon to be the place where Gwilym Lee and Ben Hardy got engagedakathey try to propose and kind of fail





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts), [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> here is the long awaited proposal fic, i hope it lives up to expectations!!
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓
> 
> Also, the ring Gwil gave Ben is snare drum, and the ring Ben have Gwil is a guitar string design if anyone is interested!!

Switzerland, known for its year round skiing, unfairly tempting food, and soon to be the place where Gwilym Lee and Ben Hardy got engaged. Well, at least, he hoped it would be the place where they got engaged, I guess you could never really tell with these things up until you finally ask the question.

They’re going skiing today, something they’ve both been aching to do since they touched down, Gwil isn’t sure how they’ve never skied together before, considering how much they both love the sport, but, he supposed that it would just make the proposal all that more special. He wasn’t sure how he’d make it through the day with his heart quaking the way it was, his veins filled with unadulterated anticipation. The plan was to work their way up to the biggest hill, and then once at the bottom (and safely out of the way of other skiers) Gwil will take a knee and propose to that gorgeous little blond.

 The drive is tedious, with so many people trying to get up the mountain, it’s almost like they’re being mocked, so eager to get up there but powerless to move everyone along. Gwil can see Ben squirming in the passenger’s seat, bundled up in his snow gear and eagerly looking up at the mountain awaiting them. He has no clue that this day is going to be so much bigger than just a ski trip.

As they finally make it up and into a parking spot, Gwil can feel the box holding the ring heavy against his side, tucked away safely in a pocket that he made sure wouldn’t come undone or break during the strenuous activity. “I’m just warning you, you’re going down, I’m an amazing skier” Ben boasts as they carefully make their way to the boot, the cold nipping at Gwil’s fingers as he slips his gloves on, it was a lovely day, sunny but not too sunny, busy but not too busy (despite the struggle to get up the mountain), it was almost as if the universe had perfectly aligned for him.

He chuckles as he opens the boot, reaching in for the ski’s and poles, shaking his head as he passes them out to Ben. “Brave words for a man whose going to be left in the dust, I know my way around some ski’s, love, I’m not gonna go easy on you” he warned, closing the boot once he’d grabbed everything, turning just in time to catch the ski’s and poles thrown at him.

“Since when have you ever gone easy on me?” Ben asked, winking as he turns on his heels and starts the short walk to the first hill- one of the smaller ones, perfect for a warm up, and to give Ben just a taste of how out of his league he was. Gwil let’s his hand brush his special pocket as he follows the blond, gloved fingers dragging over the outline of the box, his heart skipping a beat and the already thin air getting even thinner. He can’t believe he’s actually going to do this.

He decides to take mercy on Ben down the first slope, but he’s a little bit surprised to find that he’s the one struggling to keep up as the blond speeds down in front of him, despite being shocked, it’s actually a pleasant realisation. It means he can actually go full ski master on him and not feel so bad when he beats him again, and again, and again.

“Nice try, old man” Ben pants once they both stop at the bottom, the blond having kept his lead down the short track, Gwil happy to admit defeat just this once for the younger man’s dignities sake. Giving Ben’s shoulder a playful shove, they make their way to the closest chair lift, the two men squishing onto the seat, which is big enough for the two of them, but doesn’t stop them from cuddling together anyway. Gwil slings an arm around Ben’s shoulder as they move up the mountain, eyes stuck on Mt Matterhorn in the distance, and the brunet makes a promise to himself to at some point eat Toblerone on the balcony to their hotel room and stare off at the famous mountain blissfully.

Once they get off, Gwil feels a rush run through him as he looks down the track, everything seems so small from up here, and he lets himself lean against Ben a moment, just taking everything in- this place is perfect, he couldn’t imagine a better spot to tell Ben he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, the brunet moves towards the crest of the course, staring down at the metres upon metres upon metres of awaiting track. He looks to Ben, the blond pulling his goggles on with an excited grin, before they’re off and racing.

For most of the track they remain side by side, turning and banking trying to throw snow up at each other, and Gwil can feel his arms ache as he pushes his poles into the soft ground over and over again, trying to propel himself just that bit more forward, straining to get in front of Ben. He can feel the cold stinging at his face, freezing his chest as he gulps in lungfuls of the cool, thin mountain air, the end of the track is quickly growing closer and closer, and yet he’s still struggling to gain any ground on Ben, the two side by side. He knew Ben was a good skier, but this was crazy.

The race ended in a tie, and whilst Gwil would argue he’d won, Ben would just make random noises to drown him out. “Ben, my arms would’ve crossed it first, I wo-“

“LA LA LA, SORRY CAN’T HEAR YOUR LIES OVER THE SNOW MACHINE DARLIN’ NEXT TRACK, ON YOUR BIKE” he shouted, already speeding off towards the next chair lift, Gwil trying his hardest to stay mad at his win being ignored, but failing miserably thanks to Ben’s adamant and very loud denials.

The hours tick on, and after skiing all mountains except for one- the biggest of them all- the score stands with Ben and Gwil in a tie. Gwil had won the previous race, but only because Ben had been too busy making fun of him losing other times and nearly ended up running into a barrier. The brunet had almost wiped out himself laughing the way he had been at the unfortunate blond.

“Alright, last one, you ready to be beaten again?” Gwil chuckles as they hop off the chair lift, approaching the edge of the track, pressing a quick kiss to Ben’s cheek, patting him on the back. He can feel a coil of nerves forming in his stomach, and it has nothing to do with the fact that they’re on top of a mountain. He knows once they reach the bottom, he’s going to be asking a question that will change his life forever.

They set off, arms swinging, huge identical grins on their face as they careen down the mountain, Gwil can feel the pocket containing the box burning into his side, reminding him constantly that he’s about to ask one of the most important questions in ones life. Suddenly, the mountain is too small, they’re getting too close to the bottom, and suddenly he’s lagging behind, and Ben is speeding off ahead of him, he’s not ready, he can’t be ready, can he?

The sun is sinking behind the mountain ranges , and the track is filled with the thrilled sound of Ben’s shouts of victory as he bears down on the finish line. _I’m going to propose to him, and he’s going to say yes, I’m going to propose, and we’re gonna get married._

As Gwil finally skids to a stop, all he can see is Ben and the dying light of the sun behind him, all he can focus on is the dimples in his cheeks where his grin sits, the puffs of steam that bloom from between his lips as he catches his breath. As he pulls his goggles off, his beanie goes with it, his blond hair sticking up, almost as bright as his eyes in the receding light of the sun. Gwil feels his heart twist in his chest, and then he’s moving towards Ben, yanking his gloves off, shaky hand rifling into his pocket, fingers itching as they grab the box.

“How does it feel to lose, old man?” Ben huffs, stepping closer to the brunet, a joyful giggle slipping from his lips.

Gwil inhales slowly and deeply, fingers closing around the box in his pocket, thumb running along the edge, “well, sorry to burst your bubble, love, but I can’t really care too much about losing when I’m about to win for the rest of my li-”

And then Ben is speaking up over him, “wait! I-I have something to say first-“

“No, Ben, believe me, I really should go first, it’s really-”

“I swear, you will really want to hear this first, just give me a sec”

“I’m serious, love”

“I’m serious too! Just let me say wha-”

“Yes, that’s what you said the last time you told me you were going to say something serious, and then you told me I was ‘thicker than a bowl of oatmeal’”

“I was drunk, Gwil!” Ben snapped with a glare, and Gwil was quickly growing impatient, he couldn’t believe this, Ben was managing to sabotage his own proposal! The taller male stepped closer, his heart hammering in his chest. Ben was still holding a firm glare, and suddenly it seemed that the universe had decided they shall not be, and everything that could go wrong, will go wrong.

Gwil pressed his free hand to Ben’s shoulder, voicing pleading when he spoke up again “please, Ben, let me go first, seriously, the mood is already far from what I wanted it to be…” he begged, turning his head down to look at the box as he pulled it out of his pocket- this was it, this was finally, after all that, the time.

But, when he turns around and drops to a knee, he sees Ben doing the exact same, and his heart drops in his chest, both their mouths drop open, and the blond is the first to speak up, voice incredulous. “You’ve got to be shitting me, Gwil.”

“No, I’m not” he was stunned, honestly stunned, how were they this unfortunate?

Ben was growing increasingly irritated, “I planned this first!”

Gwil frowned, pressing his lips into a thin line “really? We’re going to start again? This time on our knees in the snow?”

Ben looked pained, still holding out the ring box, much like Gwil was, the blond groaned “if Joe was here he’d never let us live this down.”

The taller male sighed, brow furrowed “why would you mention my best friends name when I’m about to ask you to marry me?”

The other thrust the ring box forward “Gwil, I’m gonna marry you first, so with all do respect, please shut your beautiful mouth.”

“This isn’t how proposal’s are supposed to work at all,” Gwil groaned, his arm beginning to ache where it held up the ring and its box. “If we can’t get this right, how the bloody hell are we going to manage a wedding?” he sighed, his knee was starting to get really damn cold, and he could tell people were staring at the two incompetent fools kneeling in the snow holding rings up.

“Gwil, how could you drag me to Switzerland and then not suspect I might think of proposing? It’s Switzerland!” Gwil hated that Ben had a point.

The brunet threw his free hand up in defence “I thought you would realise that I might be planning something? Like you said, it’s bloody Switzerland!”

Ben rolled his eyes, and again shoved his hand holding the ring forward, “okay, lets just get these damn rings on before I throw a snowball at you” then he’s grabbing Gwil’s free hand, the brunet doing the same to Ben, the older man deciding to let the blond slide the ring on first. His heart giving a little flip as he watches Ben’s eyes light up all over again, biting his lip as he slides the band on, Gwil feeling a wave of relief wash over him, they’re finally doing it after all the hassle.

Then, the taller of the two grasps Ben’s hand, slowly sliding the little drum-like ring on, kissing his hand softly afterwards, looking up to him with teary eyes, “Ben Jones, I love you so much, even after whatever that was, and I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone other than you. Marry me you handsome bastard,” he breaths, and Ben stammers, trying desperately to find his voice again, his hand shaking where Gwil holds it in both of his, whether it be from the cold, or from excitement, the brunet is unsure.

They get to their feet, not wanting their knees to well and truly freeze in the snow, and Ben’s eyes are slick with tears, “’s not fair, I wanted to say that first” he sobs, before he’s burying his face in Gwilyms shoulder, arm’s wrapping around his waist as tight as humanely possible. Gwil swallows thickly, trying not to get tearier than he already is as he hugs the shorter man to him.

Around them, the people that had been watching the commotion slowly start to clap, still likely very confused, but glad for the couple for figuring it out nonetheless.

“Is that the way you planned your speech all along?” Ben sniffled, looking up at the taller male.

“Not really but I needed to get it off my chest soon or I was going to kiss you just have to shut you up and you know where kissing always leads us” Gwil sighed, thumb running over the band on Ben’s finger, admiring it, admiring his fiancé.

“You do realise we have an audience, right”

“Like that would stop us”

Ben rolled his eyes, lacing their fingers together “getting arrested in the middle of a failed marriage proposal. You’re so romantic, Gwil” the blond sighed, leaning up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Gwil’s cheek, the brunet chuckling as they wrap their arms firmly around each other.

They stay like that for a moment, until they hear the resort staff announcing the closing of the ski tracks, Gwil and Ben share a look, and soon the brunet is pulling his phone from one of his pocket, quickly snapping a picture, arm around Ben, their hands adorned with the rings laced together and held up between them. Inspecting it as they make their way towards the carpark, Gwil is delighted to see that it’s an incredible photo, what with the mountains, the receding sun and how utterly thrilled the two look, it makes his heart flutter all over again.

 The air is cold against his hands and face, but the hot, fuzzy feeling inside was more than enough to keep him warm until they reached the car. “You know, that was the second bungled proposal we’ve had, and I hope you realise, you can’t take this one back, darlin” Ben sighs as they haul all the ski gear into the car, daring to press a kiss to Gwil’s cold lips before skipping to take up the passenger seat.

When Gwil gets in, he instantly sighs as the heater fills the car with warm air, he relaxes back a moment “we’re engaged, I can’t believe we’re engaged” he breaths, pressing a firm hand to the back of Ben’s neck, pulling him close to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“I hope you realise that just because we’re engaged now doesn’t mean I’m going to forget the fact that I beat you, the second we get home, you’re gonna give me the nicest massage of my life, in the hottest bath of my life.”

Gwil supposed that was a fair exchange for spending the rest of their life together.


	2. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make the unfortunate decision to tell Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay here's a nice little follow up, don't expect a wedding fic any time soon though
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

On the way home, Ben can’t resist, and he grabs Gwil’s phone, biting his lip to try and hide his grin as he sends the photo to the borhap group chat, oh, Joe is going to flip his lid. The brunet sighs “if he calls and start freaking out, you’re the one that’s gonna deal with it” Gwil warns, eyes stuck on the road, but a smile curling the corners of his lips nonetheless.

“I’m counting on the fact that he’ll freak out” Ben hummed, placing the phone back down, relaxing in his seat, an easy smile on his face. He runs his fingers over the ring, it seemed they’d both had similar thoughts when it came to the rings- Ben’s looked very much like a drum and Gwil’s a guitar string. Both acting as a tribute to the movie that made all this happen, the movie that helped them find each other, Ben’s luck still shocks him to this day.

It’s not five minutes later that suddenly the car is filled with the sound of Gwil’s phone ringing, and of course, it’s Joe, the two sharing a look before Ben presses the answer button. Joe kicks off immediately “you’re kidding me? Engaged! And neither of you felt privy to share your plans up until now? This does not make me feel very involved I hope you both know that! Oh my god I’m going to be a best man, I’m so mad at you two but so proud and Jesus, Switzerland? How are you such a genius Gwil, oh my god I have to sit down” if Ben and Gwil were at all tired before hearing Joe, they definitely wouldn’t be after hearing him.

“Joe are you actually okay?” Ben asks shyly, a bit nervous, and for good reason, Joe’s answer is a bit on the hectic side.

“My two friends are engaged! How am I going to spin this for my followers? Jesus, this is why you two need to involve me in your personal romantic affairs, this is a mess, I hope this engagement was perfect, Ben, because Gwilym Lee deserves the best. And Gwil? I hope that engagement was perfect because Ben Jones deserves the best as well!” there was silence on the line a moment, leaving the engaged couple to try and gather their thoughts a moment before the very hyped up redhead started again. “You know who else deserves the best? Me! I better be someone’s best man, and the whole cast should be invited because without the film neither of you would be here, you’d be lonely, sexually repressed single men. Actually, Gwil might be, Ben and I”

Ben was quick to put a stop to that nonsense “no! No, that would never have happened- or worked! Anymore talk like that and we’re hanging up” the blond threatened, glaring at the phone in his hand as Joe stammered to try and make a smooth recovery.

“You’re right, Cardy would never have allowed it… he also would never have done this to me! Cardy would’ve had the sense to tell me before he went off and proposed to someone!” Joe continued, and Ben and Gwil shared a look- he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. So, Ben did the best thing one could do in that situation.

“Uh, Joe, there’s… an avalanche, we’re gonna have to postpone this till later, bye!” Ben blurted over top of him, pressing the hang up button before he could hear any protest from Joe. Gwil chuckling at his words as they pulled up to their hotel.

“Joe might actually take that seriously, he could show up in a helicopter to rescue us any minute” he chuckled as they started unloading their gear, a lot more careful now with the fancy jewelry on their fingers.

“If you think Joe needs an excuse like an ‘avalanche’ to show up somewhere in a helicopter, then you don’t know Joe at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
